The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming and containing a series of waste containing packs successively distributed along a length of flexible tubing.
It is known, for the disposal of waste material, to use packs of flexible tubing wherein waste material is packaged in individual packs along a length of such flexible tubing. One example of a similar apparatus using such packs of flexible tubing for the ready disposal of babies"" disposable nappies may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,049 issued Sep. 26, 1989 to Richards et al. In this patent, a core is used and turned to twist the flexible material at locations between adjacent waste containing packs to seal the packs at their ends thereby providing hygienic disposal of the waste material. The packages are collected in a bin portion of the apparatus and when it is desired to remove the packages from the bin portion, the bottom of the apparatus is opened to discharge the packages to a waste disposal facility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for forming and containing a series of waste containing packs successively distributed a long a length of flexible tubing.
This is achieved by providing an apparatus for packaging waste along a length of flexible tubing comprising:
a housing having a top portion and a bottom portion, said top portion having an opening to receive waste material therein;
a cassette mounted adjacent to said top portion, said cassette containing a package of flexible pleated tubing and being disposed to enable said tubing to be dispensed therefrom and into said housing; and
a tubing pulling device rotatably mounted to said housing for selectively pulling tubing from said cassette as waste material is received by said top portion opening.
In one form of the invention, the apparatus of the present invention comprises:
a housing having a top portion and a bottom portion; the top portion displaying an opening to receive waste material therein;
a cassette mounted to the top portion at the opening; the cassette containing a package of flexible pleated tubing and being so constructed as to enable the tubing to be dispensed therefrom and downwardly into the opening; and
a tubing pulling device rotatably mounted to the housing; the device including:
(i) attachment means for securing one end of the tubing in the housing;
(ii) means receiving the tubing in a wraparound manner when the pulling device is rotated to form waste containing packs; the tubing receiving means defining tubing folds between successive packs thereby compressing the tubing at the folds to seal the packs;
wherein the pulling device is removably mounted from the housing to enable disposal of the waste containing packs from the pulling device.
In a preferred form of the invention, the tubing receiving means consist of a pair of arms disposed diametrically opposite from one another; sections of the tubing between the arms define the waste material packs.
In another preferred form of the invention, the pulling device includes a pair of opposite wheels mounted to opposite ends of the arms thereby forming a rotatable drum unit.
In another preferred form of the invention, at least one of the wheels displays a circumferential ratchet; while the housing includes a pawl to engage the ratchet of the wheel.
In another form of the invention, the housing has cutter means to sever the tubing for separating the packs from the tubing that extends down from the opening of the top portion.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that this detailed description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, is given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.